


"Wanna go for a swim?"

by SelenaRogue



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, river sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: Klaus and Taki wanted to temporarily get away from the insanity that is the war.If only Taki would have remembered that Klaus turns into a wolf in rut when they are alone.





	"Wanna go for a swim?"

“Wow. That’s not a sight you see every day.”

“What do you think?” I look at Klaus’ mesmerized gaze.

“It’s beautiful.”

There’s the roaring sound of water descending through the air and colliding with rocks. The waterfall leaves a gentle mist dance through the air as it flows into the rest of the small river.

Cool air ricochets off our skin.

The moon reflects off the water and it’s light lands on the cliff side, moving around creating a warm glow.

Klaus and I both wanted to get away from the insanity of the war. I brought him to this place. I come here to clear my head. To let my emotions run unrestrained without anyone seeing.

Klaus turns to me.

“Wanna… go for a swim?” His voice was laced in a mischievous tone.

My eyes widen.

"W-we can't do that! It will be humiliating to show back up at the compound with our clothes dripping wet,” I use as my excuse. 

“Then strip.”

“What? No!”

“Come on, no one will see us, so there shouldn’t be a problem.”

He waits but I give no response.

He gives a dramatic sigh, “Alright, fine. I guess I’ll have to undress you myself.”

“Ah! Klaus don’t!”

It’s too late. He forces me to the ground, letting me fall into his arms and resting me on the damp grass. One button after other pops till my shirt was off.

“Klaus stop! Enough!” I push him away and he surprisingly obeys.

“Alright, alright,” He smiles putting his hands up in defeat, “I was teasing.”

He backs away and hands me my shirt. I take it but notice Klaus smirk.

“Did I get you hard just from forcing your clothes off?" He whispers low in my ear. The warmth of his breath sends a shiver down my spine. It was then I noticed the tightening in my pants.

“You know, the water is cold. It might help your _problem_ go away.”

I stare at the ground.

“It’s either the water or I fuck you right where you lay.”

“Alright, I get it!” I yell.

He snickers at his victory and starts to take off his own clothes. I come to notice that he too had become aroused.

He turns to me and sees I haven’t moved.

“As I said, it’s either me or the water. The waterfall will cover your moans so I can pound into you as hard as I want.”

Klaus walks into the stream not even flinching at how cold it must be. I’m left at the water's edge. Klaus’ threat seemed real enough but at the same time felt empty.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see him staring at me. His face submerged in the water all the way up past his lips. Those golden eyes looking me up and down as I take off the remainder of my clothes.

“Stop watching me. You're making me uneasy.”

Klaus lifts up his head.

“Have I ever said how beautiful you are? Your obsidian hair and pale skin is complemented nicely with the moonlight. Hurry up and get in the water before I lose my self control.”

I do as he tells me. The water is sharp and painful as it touches my body. I wince.

Klaus slowly closes the distance between us. His hands reach out and travel up my hips and the small of my back. His body is so warm. How can he be so warm to the point where his body feeling like a furnace? Why do I long for his touch?

I moan out.

“Kl...aus. Ngh. Y-You said you wouldn’t do anything if I got into the water.”

He chuckles, “You misunderstood. I said I’d fuck you if you didn’t come into the water. I said nothing about not touching you.”

My eyes widen. I go to push him but he grabs my chin and pulls me into a deep kiss.

I moan again.

“Klau-mm” He cuts me off, not letting go.

Reaching down, he strokes my hardened member. From my cheek to my neck, he leaves a trail of butterfly kisses. He already knows where a sensitive spot is and gently bites it. I lean my head away from him to leave him more access. He pulls away and guides me over to a smooth flat rock and lays me down.

He kisses me on the lips.

“I’ll be right back.”

‘ _Eh?’_

I sit up and see him swimming back to our clothes. He rummages around and grabs his tie. Another grin flashes across his face.

As he moves back to me, I look at his body. His arms, his chest, his abs.

...His scars.

The ones Chamberlain Hasebe gave to him in addition to the three bullet scars Berkut shot into him.

Klaus notices my gaze.

“You just can’t keep your eyes off me can you?”

He pushes me down onto the rocks again and forces my arms above my head. They are secured tightly with his tie. I don’t like my freedom taken away and he is very well aware of that fact.

“Don’t move around too much or it’ll leave marks.”

He moves down to my chest and licks my nipple, rolling it with his tongue. I bite my lower lip to muffle a rising moan.

“Oh no. None of that.” He warns.

A hand snakes up my neck and two fingers invade my mouth.

“Don’t muffle your voice. Let me hear you.”

“Nn-ahhh…”

I try to push him away but we both know it's useless.

“Relax, will you? No one's going to see us.”

Suppressing, I feel my stiff body go limp against the rocks.

What more am I able to do?

“Klaus, we shouldn't be getting lost in something like this,” I whisper.

“There is nothing wrong with me pleasing my master.” He kisses down my stomach till he gets to my arousal.

“Ah- no! It's dirty! Stop!”

He doesn't listen. Klaus engulfs me with his mouth.

I can feel as he pushes my right leg over his shoulder to gain access to my entrance.

His finger was right at the opening.

“Klaus, not there!”

He pulls off of me.

“It will feel good. You know it does.” His voice was calm, low, and seductive.

He presses one finger into me before adding a second. It causes a shiver to go down my spine. My face is burning. The cold air and water left on my skin does nothing to bring my body temperature down.

“Klaus…” I breathe out. My breath comes out in small vapor clouds.

“Are you ready to come? You're tightening around my fingers.”

“Ah...yes.” I choke out.

“That was quick. All I did was tease you a little and you're already at your limits. How cute,” He grins as I glare, “don't give me that look master or I might have to stop.”

We both know that stopping here isn't an option.

I cover my face with my arms.

“Just do whatever you want.”

“Don't be careless with your words or I might go all the way.”

“...I stand by what I said. Do whatever you want.”

The look of shock and confusion crosses Klaus’ face.

“Taki,” he spoke. He cautiously moves my arms away from my face. I feel the knot of the tie become loose before I don't feel it at all.

My hands find their way around his neck. One travels up into his golden hair and the other across his shoulder blade.

Klaus presses his face against my neck.

“You really do smell of flowers.”

His lips curl into a smile. I can hear it with in his voice.

“I might not understand the whole pure and impure thing, but I do know what I want and I will have it no matter what I have to do to.”

“What do you mean?”

“You, Taki. I want you as mine. Mine and only mine. Not the gods, not your country, not your people. It will just be us.”

He leans down and attacks my lips.

In this moment, there was no war. No talk of purity. Only two lovers embracing each other for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> As an amateur writer I was quite shy about posting this so constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
